


Manuel and the electric wristband

by warmmilkandtea



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Electric Wristband, Punishment, footy ficathlon, promptfill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmilkandtea/pseuds/warmmilkandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfill for this prompt: <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=640152#t640152">Exasperated Pep/Joachim and miserable Manuel</a> by the wonderful Thunderfrost2012</p><p>Pep and Jogi decide to do something about Manuel's runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manuel and the electric wristband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts).



“We've been over this Manuel! We can't have you playing this risky anymore! We've have both talked to you about this a million times! You are a goalkeeper, not a defender or a midfielder, no. You are a goalkeeper.” 

Manuel was looking up into the eyes of a very angry Joachim Löw. He was standing in one of the FC Bayern's conference rooms, menacing Manuel in a way that would have caused any player unexperienced with Jogi's temper tantrums to run fast and far away. Luck (and five years of experience with said temper tantrums) was on Manuels side though. As Jogi expended his energy, Manu just sit there, quietly, knowing that he'd say it best when he says nothing at all.

On the opposite side of the of the meeting table sat Pep Guadiola, Manuel's trainer at the FC Bayern Munich, face neutral and calmly observing the scene playing out in front of him. Just as Manu, he was simply sitting there keeping his eyes of the goalkeeper at all times. When he saw that Jogi's rage had subsided, he spoke up. “Look, Manuel, we are not trying to hurt you. You are the best goalie the world has seen in a long time but everyone has their flaws, so see it as, well, a training aid.” Manuel looked at Pep, then looked at Jogi, who was pacing up and down alongside the conference table, then he looked back at Pep, noticing a theme.

“Are you kidding me? Good coach, bad coach is the best thing you can muster?” Manuel said sternly. He was not going to cave in. Both trainer's features reflected a growing discontent with Manuel's rebellion. “If you don't like playing nice, let's put it this way.” Pep started to say in a very disconcertingly calm way, matching his staring from earlier “If you don't agree too this, Joachim and I will see ourselves forced to send you off on an involuntary, indefinite leave of absence.”

Manuel left the meeting room as pissed as he hadn't been for a long time. He had caved in. Damn it. He glared at the metallic band now firmly attached to his wrist, as if he was trying to make it fall of by shooting beams of hatred at it. The band itself was barely two centimeters wide. It still felt cool to the touch, even though it was slowly warming up, leeching warmth away from Manuel's skin. The metal curved outward slightly on the side facing away from Manuel's body. The middle of the elevation featured a small circular LED, discernible only by its slightly more gray shade and the thin white bezel. The opposite side was marked with a thin dark gray line where the two ends of the wristband connected to each other.

This was not going to be fun at all. But he'd deal. He was the best goalie the world had seen in a while – quite officially too, after winning the golden glove during the World Cup – so he could surely deal with this. 

He still had about – he checked his watch – 26 hours until his next game. As he walked around a corner into the foyer of Bayern Munich's headquarters he almost ran into Philipp. Both of them stumbled away from each other, narrowly avoiding the collision. “Sorry, sorry.” Manuel said “I didn't see you.”. “No problem. What are you doing here? Pep gave us the day off, don't you remember?” Philipp replied. “I do, but it seems like he had other plans for me. What are you doing here?” “I was asked to give my opinion on some possible transfers in front of the board of directors.” something shimmered in the corner of Philipp's vision. He glanced down, catching a glimpse of the wristband. “What is that?” Philipp asked. “That would be the the thing Pep had planned for me.” Manuel went on, explaining to Philipp what had transpired behind the doors of the meeting room. 

By the time Manuel had finished recounting, Philipp's features had faltered with disbelief. “What the?! You know, usually I'd say that Pep probably has a good reason for whatever he does, but in this case – that's just a bit too far. You know what? If you don't have any pressing matters to take care of, I might have something that could help you.” “Really?” “Yup, follow me.” Philipp said and started walking towards the main entrance separating the foyer from the outside world. Manuel followed, leaving the building as well. Both of them walked up to Philipp's car, and Philipp opened the trunk. He started searching for something. When he laid eyes on a metal case sitting in the far corner of the trunk, he turns to Manuel. “Could you get that for me?” Oh the woes of being short. Manuel grinned. “Of course, my captain.” He said, grabbing the metal case and moving it closer to Philipp and him. Philipp flipped the case open and started searching through it, while mumbling “No, no, nope, still no”. A minute later he had found what he was looking for, and took it out of the box. Manuel looked at the needle-nose pliers Philipp had procured, wrinkling his forehead. “Are you sure that will work?” he asked. “Better than nothing. Come on, hold out your arm.” Philipp responded.

Manuel did as told, and Philipp got to work, sliding the plies below the point where the two ends of the band connected, and tried his best to force it open, using the pliers as a lever. When that didn't work, he tried to cut open the band, not being much more successful, either. “Dammit.” he cursed. “I don't think they would have made it that easy to open.” Manuel deadpanned. Philipp was determined though. “One more try, okay?” he looked up at Manuel. “Fine.” Philipp pushed the nose of the pliers beneath the wristband one last time, pushing the tip upward against the connector. This time, the LED began blinking red, and, all of a sudden Manuel flinched. 

“Ouch!” he exclaimed while shaking his hand. “What?” Philipp asked. “The damn thing shocked me!” Manuel squealed. “Okay, so it seems that the thing might not like us trying to mess around with it.” Philipp deadpanned, putting the pliers back into the tool box and closing it. “So, what now?” Manuel asked. “I'm stumped. But let me talk to Pep about this. There is a reason they call me the diplomat.” “Thanks. See you at the game tomorrow.” Manuel said to Philipp, who was getting into his car, ready to drive home. “No problem. Perhaps you find a way to get rid of that thing before tomorrow. Without shocking yourself to bits, that is.” Philipp replied and started the engine. _I hope so, too._ Manuel thought to himself, now walking to his car himself. He continued eying the wristband all the way home, as if he was checking if it was really still there and this was not just a bad dream.

He opened the door leading into his apartment, switching on the lights. He needed to calm down. Now. He would've talked to Kathrin, but, well, that wasn't an option anymore. A shower seemed like a good idea, so he walked into his bathroom and undressed, still making sure to put his clothes away somewhat orderly. He may be pissed, but not so pissed that he'd neglect his tidiness. He set one foot into the shower, then stopped dead in his tracks. He was still wearing the wristband. The _electronically powered_ wristband. It might not be the best idea to step under running water with that thing still on.

So the hunt for a way to get the wristband off started anew. Manuel started to search through his apartment. Not to mention that he was still completely naked. Beside the wristband, that is. He started to dig through cupboards and shelves, finding several interesting things, but nothing that could really help him sever the metal still wrapped around his wrist. Then he had an idea. He walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge, getting goosebumps from the cold air rushing out and onto his bare skin. He grabbed the butter, closed the fridge and set the butter down on the counter. After grabbing a blunt knife he started spreading butter onto the wristband. When he was done covering it thoroughly he admired his work. The wristband was covered in a thick layer of glistening fat that would repel the water, keeping it away from anything that could short-circuit and shock him. 

He placed the butter back in the fridge and walked back into the bathroom. He didn't even want to imagine what'd happen during the game tomorrow, but he was sure it would not be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for a prompt of the [footy ficathlon](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html) going on over at LiveJournal! Go check it out!
> 
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
